Te amo
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Ryoma no sabe como decirle a su amada novia sakuno, que la ama con todas sus fuerzas y decide escribirle una carta, para pedirle que pase toda su vida junto a él. lo se pesimo summary, soy nueva, pasen y lean, gracias.
1. Te amo Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Pot le pertenece al sensei Konomi Takeshi, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para crear mi mundo de fantasía… esta historia no tiene fines de lucro…

Hola a todos, este twoshot comenzó como un mini oneshot el cual hice luego de escuchar por un rato canciones románticas y de despecho, jeje es la primera historia que subo, les pido que tengan compasión conmigo, soy nueva en esto, déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les gusto y que no, para aclararles cosas y para que me digan en que debo mejorar… es un Ryosaku, ya que amo este anime, es mi favorito además amo a mi príncipe Ryoma, sin más preámbulos los dejo con la historia.

PD: Es una carta escrita por Ryoma para Sakuno…

Carta:

Mi amada y adorada Sakuno,

Desde hace más de nueve años siento esto por ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi, aunque jamás lo demostrara tu eras lo único en mi mundo, eres mi única razón para ser el mejor, para alcanzar mis metas; tú eres lo único que hace que mi mundo tenga sentido…

Cuando te veo después de un día lleno de palabras vacías, sin que tú me digas nada, todo se vuelve tranquilo, claro y perfecto. Tú que me encontraste en un rincón con los puños cerrados, sin verdaderos sueños, solo listo para defenderme, con la mirada baja en la fila de los desilusionados, Tú con tu hermosa sonrisa, elevaste mi alma, me permitiste ir contigo. A ti que eres simplemente la esencia de mis ilusiones, y el constante pensamiento de mis días… mi único gran amor… A ti quien has dado un giro completo a mi vida, y has hecho lo mejor de ella; tú le das un sentido a la vida, sin medirla, tu solo tú, la que haces que me quede sin respiración, solo con mirarme con esos hermosos ojos.

A ti a quien he visto llorar, tan frágil, en mis brazos, a veces por mi causa, y luego te he visto, con una fuerza increíble, afrontar tus penas sin dejarte caer, tomando tu vida y viviéndola al máximo, encontrando la mejor solución para todo. Tú la que me ha enseñado el verdadero poder de los sueños, tú quien a pesar de sentir miedo, luego te llenas de coraje y valentía.

Tú, la mejor cosa que me ha sucedido, la que me rescató de perderme en este absurdo mundo, eres la única a la que admiro, tú quien cambias todos mis días para que no me sean aburridos, pero tú sigues siendo siempre la misma. Tú la que nunca te gustas a ti misma, pero que en realidad eres una maravilla, tan delicada como una rosa, pero tan fuerte como un huracán, tú eres el horizonte que me acoge cuando me alejo. Tú eres la única amiga que puedo tener, la única me comprende y cuando no lo haces, simplemente me aceptas.

Tu eres mi calma, cuando escucho tu voz, cuando me tomas de la mano, cuando te ríes sin razón, cuando tus labios se mueven, cuando te sonrojas, cuando miro tu rostro, cuando sigo tus pasos, cuando juntos tu y yo estamos contra el mundo, tú me calmas solo cuando estas a mi lado.

Tu el único amor que yo quisiera tener si no estuvieras a mi lado, por quien daría mi vida, sin pensarlo dos veces, ya que tú la has transformado en lo más hermoso del universo. A ti te digo estas palabras, porque no tengo nada más que ofrecerte, de todo lo que tengo, nada tiene valor a tu lado… a ti te pido perdón por no ser lo mejor para ti, tú por quien pido mil veces al cielo, para que te proteja cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, a ti te pido que no me dejes nunca y sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero tú eres todo lo que tengo, si no te tengo a mi lado, me desintegro, no valgo nada, tú me haces mejor persona, a ti princesa mía me atrevo a decirte mediante este anillo y esta carta, que yo te amo, te anhelo, que sufro cuando no estás, me atrevo a decirte que ante ti no soy nada, y no sé si estas palabras alcanzan a decirte lo que hay en mi corazón, por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, porque eres lo más puro y hermoso de este mundo, y quiero pasar toda mi vida diciéndote lo mucho que te amo…

Y ahora estoy aquí, frente a ti esperando tu respuesta, avergonzado porque no pude decirte esto en persona, aunque sabes que nunca se me dio hablar de mis sentimientos… solo espero que te agrade la petición que te hago, que te la hice con todo mi corazón, para que sepas que te amo hasta ya no dar más…

Atte.:

La persona que te amara durante toda la eternidad…

Echizen, Ryoma


	2. Yo tambien Te amo Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Pot le pertenece al grandioso sensei Konomi Takeshi yo solo tome prestados sus personajes para llevar a cabo una retorcida idea jeje XD dudo que alguna vez prince of tennis sea mio!

Esto es lo que sucedio antes y despues de que Ryoma le entregara la carta a Sakuno...

Cierta mañana, se ve a una chica de cabello rojizo y mirada carmesí, despertarse algo agitada por el sueño que había acabado de tener, uno en el cual llegaba tarde a su cita con Ryoma, así que se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha caliente, luego de vestirse con ese atuendo que el día anterior tanto le había costado elegir, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer, miró su celular y no tenía ni un solo mensaje de Ryoma, que extraño acostumbraba a despertarla temprano solo para desearle un buen día o para decirle frases lindas... suspiró al ver la hora, faltaban como cuatro hora para que su novio fuera por ella, así que decidió ir a ver algo de televisión y luego terminar de arreglarse...

Era un sábado un día muy esperado por ella, ya que cumplía nueve años de noviazgo con Ryoma, estaba muy feliz, ese chico del cual se había enamorado desde el primer momento que lo vio en aquel tren, era ese con quien después de haber sufrido todos aquellos obstáculos ahora la hacía feliz, quien con solo darle una pequeña muestra de afecto le alegraba toda la mañana, era ese chico al que amaba...

Desde hacía dos semanas él le había dicho que ya tenía planeado lo que harían, aunque sería una sorpresa, dijo que irían a cierto lugar, luego a comer y no le dio más detalles... Los últimos dos días, Ryoma había actuado algo extraño, incluso podía decirse que ¿nervioso? nunca lo había visto así, quizá cuando le pidió que fueran novios pero no estaba tan nervioso como ahora... recordó todas las indicaciones que Ryoma le había dado... y sonrió al darse cuenta de que las había cumplido; se había levantado temprano, había comido, se había vestido para la ocasión, aunque eso ultimo se lo tuvo que preguntar a Ryoma ya que este lo había omitido, el cual respondió con un "no sé porque te preocupas, sabes que siempre te ves perfecta con lo lleves puesto" seguida de una de sus miradas ¿seductoras?, ella le volvió a insistir y el tuvo que rendirse y contarle más acerca de la sorpresa, le dijo que vistiera algo casual pero elegante, que en algún momento posiblemente bailaría con el... esto la dejo mas confundida de lo que ya estaba acerca de aquella cita, pero confió en él, luego de que le lanzara su combo de mirada más sonrisa de "confía en mi Sakuno" eso era algo que simplemente la derretía.

Luego de haber visto sin realmente haberle prestado atención, a la tv, fue a terminar de arreglarse, ya faltaba poco para que Ryoma fuera a buscarla...

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se le paso rápido, cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre la saco de su actividad, por suerte ya había terminado de alistarse, solo le daba los últimos toques a su cabello, que según ella ya estaba bien; Bajo las escaleras segura de que era Ryoma, a pesar de que este tenía las llaves de su departamento, en ocasiones especiales le gustaba tocar el timbre. Al abrir la puerta comprobó que era él, quien llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de vestir con corbata negra, un chaleco gris-plata y un saco del mismo color, un pantalón negro, con zapatos elegantes del mismo color que su pantalón, ¡se veía tan guapo!, que inmediatamente quiso comérselo con la mirada, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, el tenia una mirada de preocupación, ¿qué le ocurría?

-Hola preciosa -dijo Ryoma luego de haberse zafado de esa especie de trance en el cual se introdujo al a ver visto a Sakuno, se veía tan hermosa, con ese vestido rosa, no era un vestido infantil, ya a sus 22 años no se vestía así, pero tampoco era un vestido atrevido, solo mostraba lo que debía, se sonrojo al haber pensado eso, se veía tan dulce, tierna, sexi… su cabello lucia tan suave y brillante, que tenía ganas de acariciarlo, de sentir las ondas de su cabello, se veía tan adorable, todo lo que usaba hacia juego con ella, como si hubiese sido diseñado especialmente para con ella, sus ojos se veían tan deslumbrantes que se perdió durante un momento, pero luego recordó lo que sucedería mas tarde, lo cual lo hizo ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Hola Ryoma -respondió agitando su mano en el aire, sonrojándose-, te ves muy apuesto.

-No más que tú -luego de haber dicho esto, se acercó al rostro de Sakuno para unir castamente sus labios, eso lo calmaba-, ¿Ya estas lista? -le cuestiono con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Si -respondió animada-, ¡vamos!, solo déjame cerrar el departamento.

-Claro... uhh y ¿no llevaras tu bolso o algo así? -se sintió tonto por haber preguntado eso, pero sabía que su novia a veces podía ser un tanto despistada...

-¡Oh! casi lo olvido, gracias Ryoma.

-Tranquila -murmuro para luego regalarle su sonrisa más sincera y luego otra un tanto burlona.

Después de que buscara su pequeño bolso y cerrara el departamento, Ryoma la condujo hasta su lujoso mercedes negro, en el cual le abrió la puerta para que entrase en el. Antes de entrar Ryoma la vendo de los ojos, asiendo más fuerte su curiosidad por ver lo que le tenía preparado para ella.

Eran alrededor de las 16 horas, en Japón estaban en primavera y este era un esplendido día soleado y fresco, el día perfecto. Ryoma llevo a Sakuno un bello parque, el cual poseía un follaje precioso, desde flores de todo tipo, rosas, jazmines, y margaritas, hasta arboles de cerezo, que brindaban gran sombra; no era la primera vez que ellos visitaban aquel lugar, de hecho era la segunda ya que este lugar fue, al cual la había llevado para su primera cita, cuando tenía quince años, sin embargo, el parque seguía intacto era como si todo hubiese sido ayer… él luego de estacionarse, condujo a Sakuno con cuidado, guiándola ya que aun permanecía con los ojos vendados, la dirigió a la entrada del parque, un pequeño camino de rocas, donde le descubrió los ojos para que ella pudiese apreciar el esplendido paisaje.

Cuando Ryoma le quitó las vendas de los ojos, pudo ver el hermoso lugar en el que estaban, al principio no lo reconoció, ya que estaba exhorta por la belleza del parque, pero luego su mente recordó, y todos esos recuerdos de su primera cita con Ryoma vinieron a su mente, llenándola de alegría; se giró hacia Ryoma mirándolo a los ojos, sabiendo por su mirada que no la había llevado hasta allí solo por coincidencia, si no porque recordaba que ese era el lugar de su primera cita…

-Ryoma-kun, es increíble que te hayas acordado de este lugar, ¡es muy hermoso! gracias por haberme traído aquí. -Dijo todo esto muy emocionada, sus ojos brillaron de ilusión, Ryoma podía llegar a ser tan romántico y tan atento con ella.

-De nada pequeña, sabes que todo esto lo hago por ti -se acercó para acariciar con su mano, el dulce y suave rostro de la chica-, aunque no es todo, ¡vamos! -Añadió para luego tomarla de la mano y conducirla bajo el árbol de cerezos donde se habían sentado en aquella ocasión, el cual tenía un mantel para sentarse sobre él, además de que sobre el mantel, se hallaba un radio-estéreo, con música clásica del músico favorito de Sakuno, Beethoven, también se encontraba un ramo de flores, con rosas rojas y jazmines y alrededor del mantel había gran cantidad de pétalos de rosas rosadas y blancas esparcidos por gran parte de la superficie de pasto verde.

-¡Oh Ryoma!, esto es tan romántico. -Le dijo tomándolo del brazo con cariño y depositando en sus labios un beso fugaz.

Ryoma sonrió con satisfacción, al ver que a Sakuno le gustaba mucho su idea de quedarse un rato platicando, de esta manera le hizo un ademan de sentarse, dando un leve reverencia hacia ella con una cara muy chistosa, luego de darle el ramo de flores, decidió arremangarse las mangas de la camisa y el saco ya así se sentiría más libre.

Ambos chicos pasaron un largo rato sentados bajo aquel árbol, recordando todos aquellos momentos hermosos que habían vivido, escuchando una suave y dulce melodía, y aspirando la deliciosa fragancia de las flores del lugar. Ya cuando eran más o menos las 18 horas, Ryoma decidió que era tiempo de ir a cenar y Sakuno un poco hambrienta estuvo de acuerdo; Esta última antes de irse, dio un breve vistazo de nuevo, hacia aquel prado hermoso, en el cual había pasado momentos memorables para ella, y sonrió para sí misma.

Ryoma volvió a colocarle la venda, y Sakuno sorprendida al enterarse que Ryoma no solo le había preparado la sorpresa del parque sino que había más, no se imaginaba siquiera que podría ser; Ryoma podía llegar a ser tan misterioso y pues él nunca había sido alguien predecible, esto de alguna manera le causaba más emoción, tenía en su interior un buen presentimiento…

Ryoma la llevo al restaurante donde cenaron con la familia de Ryoma, el día en el que les presento a Sakuno como su novia; ese momento fue muy importante, aunque un poco incomodo ya que su padre y su hermano lo habían fastidiado toda la velada, aunque le alegro saber que Sakuno se llevaba bien con su mama y con su prima Nanako.

Antes de retirar las vendas de los ojos de Sakuno, Ryoma acomodó las mangas de su traje comprobando que se viera igual de elegante que al ir por ella; al retirar las vendas de sus ojos, Sakuno pudo observar el restaurante donde estaban, sabía perfectamente que era el mismo en el cual había conocido a la familia de Ryoma, el dueño de sus pensamientos llamó su atención, dirigiéndose a la recepción donde dio su nombre, para que le dieran la mesa que había reservado hacia dos semanas, la señorita que atendía la recepción llamó a un mozo el cual los dirigió a su mesa, no que Ryoma no supiera cual era, pero quería que todo fuera tal como lo había practicado hacia semanas, no se daría el lujo de meter la pata en este momento.

Al ver la mesa a la cual los dirigía el mozo, pudo distinguir que era exactamente la misma en la que se habían sentado aquella vez, solo que a diferencia de esa ocasión, en este momento era una mesa para dos y no para seis, era aquella mesa iluminada en el balcón con vista al mar, también noto que había un aroma a jazmines; El paisaje que se apreciaba era un perfecto crepúsculo, el mas romántico que Sakuno hubiese visto en toda su vida, el buen presentimiento de su interior se había intensificado.

El mozo le pidió a Sakuno su abrigo, y Ryoma ayudó a Sakuno con su silla, luego el mozo les ofreció a ambos el menú, el cual tenía como título "menú especial solo para Sakuno"; ella al leer el título se sonrojo a más no poder, y miro a Ryoma incrédula, el joven la tomo de la mano y deposito delicadamente un pequeño beso en el torso de esta, acto seguido comenzó a sonar una melodiosa canción, tocada por tres violines y un cello, la cual se podía distinguir como el Canon de Pachebel.

Al revisar el menú rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todos los platos eran los favoritos de ella y de Ryoma, ella solo le susurró a su novio con una voz muy dulce "eres increíble", luego de comer el plato principal, el segundo plato y el resto, ya cuando solo faltaba el postre, Ryoma hizo una pequeña seña al mozo sin que Sakuno lo notara, indicándole a este que procediera a traer el postre; como sabía perfectamente que Sakuno adoraba el helado de chocolate con fresas, pidió una copa en forma de corazón con helado de este sabor decorado con fresas cortadas específicamente con la forma de un corazón y bañado en sirope de fresa y chocolate , en una bandeja de plata con pétalos de rosas rojas a su alrededor…

El mozo prosiguió y les llevo a la pareja el postre, la chica al ver tan delicioso manjar, se le hizo agua la boca… así que gustosa comenzó a comerlo con Ryoma, el le daba bocados de helado y ella hacía lo mismo; cuando iban por la mitad de su postre, la música se detuvo y comenzó a sonar una nueva melodía la cual Sakuno distinguió como claro de luna de Debussy, Sakuno extrañada observo a Ryoma erguirse y enrojecer mucho, él desvió su mirada hacia un punto indefinido de la mesa y luego de unos tres segundos que parecieron horas para Sakuno, limpió sus labios con su servilleta, y luego saco un sobre blanco del interior de su saco. Ella noto que al principio él dudo en si dárselo o no, pero cuando estuvo a punto de entregárselo ella hablo.

-¿Ryoma?, ¿qué sucede? -Le interrogo con la voz un poco exaltada pero solo un poco-, ¿qué es ese sobre? -Continuo cuestionándolo, imaginándose mil cosas malas…

-Sakuno -susurro su nombre casi acariciando cada silaba, con una voz que lleno de calma y tranquilidad a la joven frente a él, luego de que se aseguró que el rostro de ella estaba más calmado, le ofreció el sobre en sus manos, Sakuno pudo leer que decía Sakuno Ryusaki al frente, pero antes de abrirlo para ver su contenido Ryoma continuó-, antes de que abras el sobre quiero decirte que te amo con toda mi alma y que si tu reacción no es la que yo espero, te seguiré amando siempre -Sentenció con la voz seria pero sin dejar de sonar dulce.

Sakuno abrió el sobre, en el cual había una carta, al comenzar a leerla su rostro se tiño de varios tonos de rosa, Ryoma sacó de su saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro, colocándola frente a Sakuno, esta lo miro y luego miro la cajita y siguió leyendo la carta; Ryoma también pudo divisar que su amada novia, tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos, se detestó a sí mismo por haber sido quien provocara esas lagrimas, a pesar de que sabía que ella lo amaba no sabía si ella deseaba igual que el pasar su vida junto a ella, unirse, así que apenas vio que ella terminó de leer la susodicha carta, decidió que debía hablar para disculparse por haber sido tan apresurado…

-Sakuno yo… yo entiendo si tu no deseas casarte tan pronto conmigo -sintió como su voz se quebró, hizo una pausa en la cual veía como Sakuno dejaba escapar unas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su cálida mejilla, decidió continuar-, o… si tú no quieres estar a mi lado durante toda tu vid…

No pudo continuar porque Sakuno se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y se lanzó abrazando a Ryoma, dejándolo desconcertado y muy confundido, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso no lloraba porque no deseaba lo mismo que él? O ¿lo abrazaba para consolarlo? Todas sus preguntas mentales fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Sakuno que le dijo:

-¡Ryoma! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me quiero casar contigo? ¿Que no quiero pasar toda mi vida junto a ti?, si tu eres mi vida **te amo** ¡TE AMO! ¡Te amo! y **si,** ¡sí! quiero casarme contigo nunca dude ni un segundo de ello, ¡solo estoy llorando de felicidad!, estoy muy feliz porque te tengo a mi lado, porque me amas, porque quieres pasar toda tu vida junto a mí, tal como quiero yo, ¡Ryoma te amo tanto! ¡No sabes cuánto! -Sakuno dijo todo esto de un solo golpe, lo cual provoco que Ryoma se tomara unos momentos para analizar sus palabras luego de menos de cuarenta y cinco segundos, Ryoma estaba besándola profundamente, tan feliz, tan alegre, nunca podría expresar lo bien que se sentía al saber que se casaría con el amor de su vida, esto se sentía mil veces mejor que ganar el Wimbledon, el US open, el Rolang Garros y el Australian open seguidos, ¡mil veces mejor que ganar cualquier torneo en todo el mundo!

Ya cuando terminaron su profundizado beso, siguieron dándose pequeños besos, puros, castos y dulces, hasta que la joven recordó algo que la hizo sonrojar, pero luego se calmo y le dijo a Ryoma, parando el beso que le dirigía este…

-Y dime, ¿me coloco yo sola el anillo? -Dijo esto con una voz de broma y siendo sarcástica sonriendo por su propio comentario, pero soltó una pequeña risita que no pudo ocultar al ver el rostro de sorprendido que colocaba su ahora prometido.

-Claro, que distraído soy, ya me estoy pareciendo a ti -dijo devolviéndole la broma, aunque realmente se golpeaba mentalmente por haber olvidado colocarle la sortija, ¿¡qué clase de idiota hacia todo eso y olvidaba ponerle la sortija! ah si, ¡El! Pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

-¡Oye! Que malvado eres -dijo su ahora prometida, fingiendo estar ofendida pero luego, sonrió solo para él.

Rápidamente tomo la cajita azul y la abrió dejando ver en su interior dos sortijas que decían, Ryo la de Sakuno , y Saku la de Ryoma , y arrodillándose frente a Sakuno, le pidió su mano…

-Sakuno Ryusaki, te amo más que a nada en esta vida, ya que tú eres mi mundo, sin ti no viviría ni un solo segundo, y deseo hacerte feliz por siempre, ¿deseas casarte conmigo?

Al decir esto, todos los que estaban en el restaurante miraban a la pareja, algunos emocionados esperando la respuesta de la joven y otros imaginándose como seria que su pareja le pidiera compromiso…

-¡Sí! Ryoma Echizen, deseo pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, deseo formar una familia contigo y decirte por el resto de nuestras vidas lo mucho que te amo.

Acto seguido Ryoma y Sakuno se dieron otro de sus inigualables besos pero más corto, mientras los espectadores aplaudían, Ryoma invito a bailar a Sakuno la cual acepto gustosa, se veían los flashes de las cámaras ya que por si no lo sabían, Ryoma había contratado a un fotógrafo para que tomara fotos discretamente de su cena y sobre todo en esta parte…

Ahora la vida de Ryoma y la de Sakuno estaban completas, con la seguridad de que pasarían el resto de sus vidas junto a la persona que amaban con todo el corazón.

Muchas gracias por haber dejado sus reviews, espero que les guste... es un poco demasiado cursi, lo se, pero es que no pude resistirme, gracias por leer, cuidense, saludos...

Besos, atte: Kt-Chan.


End file.
